Due to the virtually unlimited number of possible computer hardware and software configurations, computer hardware manufacturers and software developers often depend on feedback from end users in order to identify hardware or software conflicts and other problems. Unfortunately, manufacturers and developers are often unable to motivate end users to provide such feedback without providing the end users with some form of benefit.
Moreover, even if a manufacturer or developer is able to elicit feedback from an end user (e.g., via a survey or poll), this feedback is often received too far removed in time from a computing problem that may have prompted the end user to provide the feedback. As a result, manufacturers and developers often struggle with correlating a computing problem referenced in an end user's complaint with the source of the computing problem. As such, the instant disclosure identifies a need for systems and methods for motivating end users to provide feedback in a timely manner. This disclosure also identifies a need for obtaining information sufficient to identify and correlate one or more events that may be responsible for computing problems referenced in user feedback.